Save Me
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: I'm never the one to save her. Just once, I wish I could be the one. This is Jenruki one-shot. I'm hoping it'll inspire more Jenruki fans out there. By the way, there is an important ending message about bullying, so if you're interested please read it. I want to make a difference. Rated for suicidal references.


**This is a Jenruki one-shot. I've noticed a lack of this pairing on this site. Well, I'm going to open this up a little more. I hope you guys enjoy!**

-X-

**Henry's POV** **(Six years ago)**

I'm never the one am I? It's always Ryo or even Takato, while I stand in the background completely useless. She's in danger but I don't do anything. Maybe because…I don't want to change the feelings she harbors for them.

I've known…for a while how's she felt about them. She hides her emotions with anger. Yet, I can read her emotions clearly…She loves them. But she's obviously going to love Ryo only since Takato loves Jeri.

I just wish that I could be the one to save her for once…

**Rika's POV (Present)**

Man…years just passed by in the blink of an eye. Here I am at my sixteenth birthday. But like my eleventh birthday, I'm sitting out here not enjoying it.

Guess six years can't change someone so easily. Especially not after all the drama that I've been through. It's like my life is a living hell.

I don't know how to deal with life anymore. My whole life is just messed up.

**Third Person POV**

"What are you doing out here?" asked Henry sitting onto the steps next to Rika.

"Nothing…Shouldn't you be enjoying the party?"

"No, _you_ should be enjoying the party. We threw it for you after all"

"I just can't enjoy a party when Ryo is there also"

"Awkward since you two just broke up recently?"

Over the years, Ryo and Rika started going out. Just a month ago, they broke up.

"Pretty much…" said Rika.

They both sat there silently as they watched the sun go down. There was this peaceful atmosphere around them. As usual, they were both comfortable in this silence.

"How come I can never tell what you're thinking?" asked Rika all of a sudden.

"That was abrupt" said Henry. "Well, I guess you just can't read people as well as I can. So now that you've asked me a pointless question, can I ask you one?"

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you"

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"That was more than just pointless, that was random" laughed Rika. "But I guess right here. Since all of you guys are here. Friends, family, my best friend"

"I'm touched"

When their actual best friends, Takato and Jeri started dating, they had less time with them. They ended up becoming best friends.

"It's been six years since that day" muttered Rika.

"You mean that day we fought Parasimon?"

"Yeah…Henry…Can you promise me something?"

"…Of course, anything"

Rika turned to him and he was surprised to see her crying. "I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me. Like everyone else…They just vanish before my eyes and I can't take much more of it. It hurts to see them go"

"I would never leave you" whispered Henry as he pulled her close to his chest.

"I am so pathetic. It's my birthday and I'm just crying like it's the saddest day ever"

"…Sometimes…it is sad. Sometimes it reminds you that it's just another year passed. One where all your mistakes can't be undone anymore. But that's okay, because you can learn from them and prevent it from happening again"

They both sat there with Henry calmly stroking her back. Henry slowly pushed her off him so that he could look her in eye.

"What is it?" asked Rika.

He didn't say anything and just pulled her arm towards him. He rolled up her sleeve to reveal cuts on her wrist.

"You've been cutting yourself"

"How did you know?"

"The hurt I hear in your voice…and see in your eyes. I can tell. It's just how I am whenever I cut myself"

Rika's eyes widened as Henry rolled down his sleeve to show her the cuts on his wrist.

"I don't understand. Your life seems so perfect, I don't see any reason for you to do this to yourself" said Rika.

"Of course you wouldn't…Because I hide it from everyone. All the pain I feel inside. I understand how you feel…Physical pain is easier to deal with than emotional pain. I get that…But recently, I've discovered a better way to deal with that pain" said Henry.

"And what's that?"

"You just need to find the right friends to confide in"

"But I still don't understand why you did it"

"It's because it hurt…seeing you with Ryo. And I blamed myself for never being able to save you"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Rika. For the last six years. And the saving you thing. Takato was the one who saved you from IceDevimon and that time with the Parasimon. And Ryo saved you a few times in the digital world" replied Henry as he rolled his sleeve back up.

"I never knew…But Henry…you're wrong. You did save me. That time when we first met. If I hadn't met you, I would've hurt tons of digimon thinking they were just packets of data. But you saved me…from myself. And I'm not completely sure about how I feel, but I think I might love you too"

"I haven't saved you from yourself. The fact that you've been cutting yourself proves that"

"Then save me now! For years I've cut myself! And no one, Renamon, mom, grandma, Ryo, or anyone has known except you. So save me now! Be the one I can confide in!" begged Rika.

"…I promised you that I would always be there for you. So that means I've already promised you that I'd be the one you could confide in"

They both quieted down as Henry wiped away her tears. They were looking each other in the eyes. Rika looked into the cool pools of gray to find something new.

"You're not hiding your emotions as well as you usually do" said Rika with a small smile.

"Yeah, neither are you"

"Let's make a promise to each other. We will never hurt ourselves again…Not as long as we have each other"

"…As long as I have you I will never feel hurt"

"There you guys are! Come on, we're about to cut the cake!" shouted Takato.

"Uh, we'll be there in a sec!" called back Henry.

Once Takato was back inside the house the two teenagers looked at each other.

"I know you got out of a relationship recently but would you like to give us a try?" asked Henry.

"I'd love to" said Rika.

-X-

**This is a very simple story about love. Don't be the person who has a new boyfriend/girlfriend every week. Be the person who falls in love and it's a big thing.**

**(The following message is important! Not about fanfiction but about a real world problem that needs to be solved)**

**By the way, I do not support cutting yourself. Suicide is also a big no-no. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. **

**This ending message is for everyone out there. Suicide is mainly caused by bullying. Don't be a bully people. I've read and seen so many cases of bullying turned suicide and it's just so sad.**

**There was a girl that was bullied often because she was from another country. Her name was Svet Lana or something, and people kept calling her 'Slut Lana.' She didn't understand what it meant but she was still hurt by these words. One day she ended up killing herself. The part that angered me was the fact that her sister was the one that found her dead. And at the funeral, the girls that bullied her came and laughed at her grave. Now tell me, does any part of that sound right?**

**There was also this boy. I don't remember his name or much about him but he was constantly bullied. He had a blog and people just came on it to insult him. He had many supporters, even strangers that helped him out. But he was still hurt by those few who said things like 'You're fat, ugly, stupid, and gay!' or 'You should go ahead and kill yourself. It's not like anyone would care.' That hurts.**

**If you are a bully, then stop it! If you are being bullied then you should do something about it. Or confide in your friends or family. I know it'll help. **

**There are many celebrities who have been bullied too. The only reason they were able to make it through was because of their family, friends, and dedicated fans. Some celebs that were bullied are Orianthi, Lady GaGa, Demi Lovato, and Selena Gomez.**

**I thank you for taking your time to read this. I want you to put a stop to bullying. And if you could, please spread the word to put an end to bullying and suicide. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed my story and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
